


Guitar Prick [BillDip]

by griefcouncil (mothmans_barmitzvah)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkward Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, BillDip, Completed, Completed?, F/F, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Characters, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Supportive Mabel Pines, little bit spicy near the end, might do a sequel if this gets reads, musician bill cipher, supportive stan pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmans_barmitzvah/pseuds/griefcouncil
Summary: inspired by a scene from superstore?? idk it was stock room cuteness and i liked it so :/Mabel hires a musician for one of her famous parties. Dipper isn't too happy about her choice in men. Unfortunately, Dipper shares her tastes.





	1. Chapter 1

"-ipper? DIPPER!"

He jumped, quickly yanking his earbud out and spinning on the spot to face his sister. She stood with one hand on her hip, the other holding a wad of paper.  
"God, Dip-dop how loud do you need that? What are you listening to anyway?"  
She reached for the bud now hanging in front of Dipper's Mystery Shack employee vest, but he quickly snatched it away, shoving both headphones in his pocket.  
"Nothing!" He tried to look innocent, but the BABBA still pumping through his now-pocketed headphones said otherwise. Mabel gave him a small knowing smile, and Dipper sighed, leaning on his mop.  
"What did you want exactly?"

Mabel's face lit up with a smile, and she shoved some of the paper into Dipper's chest with the usual Mabel enthusiasm. The force pushed Dipper back, causing the mop to clatter to the floor.  
"Oof- Mabel-"  
"Check it out!"

Dipper sighed, flipping over the small stack of sheets.  
The paper, of course, turned out to be a bunch of hand-crafted, photocopied flyers advertising one of Mabel's Big 'Ol Bananzas, but-  
"Wait, you're hosting this in the Shack? How'd you convince grunkle Stan?!"  
"Entrance fees, how else?" Dipper laughed a little incredulously, before turning his attention back to the flyer.  
Mabel bounced on her heels as Dipper scanned the colourful sheet, growing impatient quickly.

"Look there!" She stabbed her finger into the paper, pointing out a golden star in the corner with black writing in the middle.  
"'Featuring performance from a Special Guest'? What special guest?"  
The glint in Mabel's eye had Dipper a little worried, and the dreamy look on her face didn't comfort him one bit as she hugged the rest of the flyers to her chest.  
"Remember that cute guitarist from the Beanie's near ours?"

Dipper did remember the guitarist and from what he recalled, no matter how cute the guy was, he was an absolute douche. Mabel had very excitedly laid the cards down for him, and he brushed her away like she was nothing. Dipper did not like the cute guitarist.  
"Where are you going with this? Please tell me you didn't book him."  
Mabel stayed silent, a sheepish blush covering her face.  
"Mabel! The guy was an asshole!"

Mabel sighed, realizing how hard convincing him was gonna be. "I know, but he was really good! And cheap! And cute.."  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Dipper sighed, shifting his weight to one leg.  
"You've already booked him haven't you.?"

Mabel nodded, her hands folded while still holding the flyers precariously with her elbows.  
"Then there's nothing I can do, go wild." He looked back up with an exasperated smile as Mabel cheered, accidentally sending the flyers all over the Mystery shack floor. She stopped jumping and yelling once she realized the mess she'd made.  
"Oops.."

Dipper chuckled, turning to pick up his mop and lean it against the wall.  
"Yeah, yeah. Just remember- if he turns you down again you can come to me, and I'll curse him or something, sound good?"  
He turned to find himself engulfed in a bright pink sweater and gently hugged his sister back.  
"You're the best, bro-bro."  
The hug lasted a little longer than necessary, but it gave Dipper the chance to notice something.  
"Hey, are you taller than me again?"  
Mabel gasped, quickly dropping the hug and spinning Dipper around standing back to back.  
"Woah-" He felt a hand on top of his head before turning back around to see Mabel's bright grin behind a slightly tilted hand.  
"I'm taller again! I gotta tell Stan!"  
And with that, Mabel rushed out of the room and through the 'Employee's Only' door (which actually just lead to the living room) leaving a huge mess in her wake.  
Dipper sighed, smiling a little before bending down to start picking up the flyers.

  
\-------

  
"Nice."

Dipper was picking up the last of the flyers with his back to the door when he shot up like a meerkat, spinning fast on his heel to look toward the gift shop entrance- where a man now stood in the doorway.  
He was leaning casually against the frame, arms and legs crossed with a cocky smile on his face.  
Something about his almost golden hair seemed familiar, but all Dipper felt was silently bubbling annoyance.

"You're early."  
The guy stood up straight, checking a couple pockets in his waistcoat- who even wears waistcoats anymore? this guy looked like a big time rush reject- and finally pulling a flyer from a pocket in the guitar case on his back, and unfolding it.  
"Well says here the performance is- huh. I am early. Oh well, more time to practice."  
Something about the grin on his face told Dipper that it wasn't an accident.

Dipper sighed, placing the neatly stacked flyers on the counter before going back to grab his mop. If this guy was going to be staying until tomorrow night, he should at least try to be civil. Right?

"What did you say your name was again?  
Dipper turned to find the guy a little ways behind him with his hand outstretched. Dipper jumped a little at the man's sudden appearance before glancing at his hand.  
"Call me William. Or Will, if you wanna get personal." His smile widened at that, and Dipper pointedly made no move to shake his hand. Besides, he still wasn't great with handshakes after- yeah.  
Dipper narrowed his eyes slightly at the guitar player's smooth, tan-ish hand.. _no callouses.. is he left-handed? Evil._

Will drew his hand back, shoving it in his pocket. He looked like he was trying not to be offended. Good luck with that.  
"I got your sister's name, but I never got yours." He stepped back a little, taking his guitar off his back and leaning on it a little nearer the counter.  
"Dipper."

The man's presence made Dipper a little uncomfortable, so he was more than happy to see Wendy strolling around the corner for her shift.  
"Hey Wendy, is it almost opening already?"  
Wendy looked up from her phone, swiping her hair out of her face. "Oh hey, dude. Yeah, you got like five minutes, better get moppin'." She shoved her phone in her pocket and grabbed a vest from the hanger before turning to Will.  
"Who's this?"

Dipper tuned out the rest of the conversation when Will started flirting with Wendy. There was no way he needed that in his life. Besides, he needs to get on with this mopping. Yup. Mopping. That's what he's doing. Just a little mop. Mopping-  
"Right, Pines?"

Dipper was ringing out the mop when his attention snapped to the two talking over the counter. He couldn't help but notice how long Will's legs were as he leaned over to talk to Wendy.  
"W-what?"  
"I'm sure you wouldn't mind giving our guy here a tour? Your shift is almost over anyway."  
Dipper spluttered a little before steeling himself. He opened his mouth to say no, but Wendy cut him off.  
"I would do it but I'm just about to start and I can't afford to get caught slacking off again this week."

That was utter baloney, Wendy was just being lazy and she knew it; she was always slacking off, and Grunkle Stan had only caught her once this week. But once she pulled out the pout, Dipper knew he couldn't say no.  
He resigned himself to his fate and sighed.  
"Fine."

"Awe, thanks, man! You're the best." Wendy leaned back on her stool, pulling her phone out again, as Will stood straight and turned to Dipper with those grey eyes of his. Wow, they were.. eyes, huh. Or rather, eye. His hair covered one in an elegant swoop, but somehow he made it work without looking emo..  
"Yo, Dip could you turn the sign for me on your way?"  
He tore his eyes away from Will, who was smirking with his annoying lips, and stored the mop and bucket against the wall for now.  
"Sure.."

Damn, this guy was a jackass, but he couldn't say Mabel was wrong about him being cute. Dipper wiped his hands on his jeans, and quickly spun the sign on the door from 'Closed' to 'Open!', and beckoned for Will to follow.  
Will seemed to tower over Dipper as he stood there sweaty-palmed, explaining how his Grunkle still runs the gift shop even though he handed the business over to Soos around four years ago- but in reality, Will only held about half a foot on the smaller man.

The tour wouldn't take long, he told himself as they entered the first exhibit room.  
"Usually you have to pay for these kinda tours, but Soos isn't here today 'cause his kid's ill, so there's a very low chance you'd be able to join a proper one while you're here. Call this a freebie I guess."  
He went through a couple of exhibits, checking to see if Will was still interested- usually they got bored by now- but to his surprise, Will seemed to listen to Dipper's every word. They both had a chuckle at the old Sascrotch still sitting in the corner, and Dipper suddenly found himself slightly enjoying the guy's weirdly familiar voice.

And he hated it.

He knew how his sister felt now; so easily drawn in by this guy's looks and laugh, and cool demeanor, but he knew how this ends. And he's supposed to be mad at him for goodness sake! The guy made your sister cry, Dipper. Get a grip!

"You okay, Pines?" Dipper snapped out of his spiral to see Will snapping his fingers in front of his face.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm good." He wasn't. "I gotta go, um, I think you'll find Mabel in the living room- it's the employees only door through the gift shop- you can get Wendy to open it for you, I gotta take care of something."  
Dipper didn't wait for a response before dashing off to the back porch, trying to quiet his racing mind.

 

"Of course he's still cute Dipper what were you expecting? Argh!"  
He flopped down on the back porch loveseat and ran his hands over his face, sighing.  
"What's up with you?"  
Dipper spread his fingers to see who was talking to him as he barely registered the voice over his own squabbling thoughts.  
He groaned, covering his eyes again.  
"He's really cute Mabel."  
"Who?"

Dipper felt the loveseat dip as Mabel sat down, a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"The guitar guy. He's here early and I'm supposed to hate him 'cause he made you cry, but he's real charismatic, Mabel and-"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there." Dipper felt his sister grab his hands and move them away from his face. He opened his eyes to pout at her.  
"Listen, bro-bro. Yeah, he turned me down, so what? I was really full on! I always am! Sometimes that's just not the kind of person they're into. Sure I had a little cry about it, but I also cried at the finale of Ducktective."

Dipper interjected quickly, feeling the need to defend Ducktective for nostalgia's sake.  
"Yeah but that was really emotional."  
"True, but still." Mabel agreed, getting back to her point.  
"I cry. I'm a crier, it's just natural for me. And I know you like being the big brother and protecting me, but this time I don't need protecting."

She took his hands in hers again, resting them on her jeans as Dipper twisted his body to face her.  
"There's nothing wrong with you liking this guy. Maybe it'll work out, maybe it won't. Then you'll have a new reason to hate him, but you won't know until you give it a chance."

Mabel sat back, crossing her arms and shrugging her shoulders.  
"Besides, anyone messes with my cute brother, they'll have a world of pain comin to 'em."  
She punctuated the sentence by punching her own palm as Dipper side-eyed her.

"I'm not cute, Mabel. I'm seventeen, seventeen-year-olds aren't cute."  
Mabel slapped her hand to her chest in mock offense.  
"Hey! I'm seventeen and cute! Besides, you're totally adorable." She went to pinch his cheek to prove her point, but he leaned away quickly.

"No."  
She tried again, but Dipper ducked the other way to avoid it.  
"Don't do it, Mabel, I'm warning you." His finger held in a gesture of warning did nothing to deter the healthy bout of sibling violence that quickly occurred, leaving them both a laughing heap on the floor as Stan wandered out of the shack, a mug, and paper in hand.  
"Hey, you kids! No fighting on my porch!"

Mabel shot up, leaving Dipper a lump on the hardwood.  
"Sure thing, Grunkle Stan! How are you feeling today?" She sat gently next to him on the loveseat as he settled to read the paper.  
"Like a hundred bucks, kiddo. That damn bug seems to have passed, so it should be smooth sailin' until we're sailin' smooth again."  
Stan noticed Dipper brushing off his vest, and called him over, putting his coffee on the small magazine table.

"Yeah, Stan?"  
"You still workin'?" Stan gestured to his vest.  
"Well actually, I just-" Dipper started, gesturing toward the forest, but Stan quickly cut him off.  
"Great! There's some stuff in the car that needs to go in storage, could ya go grab it and then you can- go do nerd stuff I dunno."  
Dipper sighed, but Stan had already started reading his paper, and Mabel was pretending to do the crossword on the back so she couldn't bail him out.  
"Sure." He sighed and headed off towards the car, Stan dropping him the keys on the way. He began unpacking boxes of question-mark shaped keyrings with names on and taking them to the stockroom.

  
\--------------

  
Dipper chuckled as he found a small batch of keyrings with the name Pacifica on them; she must have paid Grunkle Stan to get them specially made.

"There you are. You ran off halfway through the tour."  
Dipper spun to see Will in the doorframe again, almost dropping the box he was holding. His hair almost glowed under the dim storage bulbs.  
"Oh! Y-eah, I just had some stuff to finish up back here so- uh hey listen-"

Will walked forward, peeking in some boxes. He must have left his guitar somewhere, as his hands were in his pockets and Dipper couldn't see it on his back.  
"Maybe you could show me around back here."  
"Oh- back here?" Dipper picked up another box of keyrings, turning to stack them with the others. These ones said Patrick.

"Well, there's not much to see back here.. There's a water stain near the back that looks like a crescent moon," Dipper pointed to the back of the room where a pipe was fixed pretty expertly, although you could still see the welding. A Soos special.  
"That's pretty cool, I put it on-"   
Dipper turned back to Will to find him standing right behind him. Dipper took a couple small steps back.  
"Instagram, it uh, got seven likes.. so.." He hit a wall and bumped a stack of boxes, feeling them topple slightly.

The two stood in silence for a few seconds, a slightly panicked look on Dipper's face, but a half-lidded smile on the taller of the two.  
He broke the silence pretty quickly.  
"You're cute, kid."  
Dipper's brain went on autopilot as he replied just as quickly with,  
"You're cute." Dipper's brain then stopped working as red spread on his cheeks.

"I- I mean-"  
"See? Cute." Will took a step closer. Dipper didn't move.  
His mind was racing over the conversation he had with his sister, and he quickly came to a conclusion that in no part did it mention whether or not to make out in a stockroom. He realized the silence was getting a little long, and his blush was getting a little big, so he cleared his throat and tried to act like this was normal.

"Well thanks, i- I think? I mean- I'm not that cute though, right? I'm- not just style over substance?"  
"Does that matter?" Will smiled, taking a step closer and placing one hand against the wall- right next to Dipper's head. The poor boy immediately turned beet red.  
"I-it should..." His voice came out a little strained and quiet.  
"But.. you're really pretty, and you smell like apples.."

Will laughed, and Dipper's brain whirred again. There's so much about this guy that was familiar. He felt like he knew that laugh, but couldn't place it.  
That thought quickly disappeared though, as Will started getting closer.

Dipper acted on instinct, and the next thing he knew, he had a fist full of blonde hair and there were keyrings all over the floor.  
He'd never felt so exhilarated. Dipper had realized he was bi years ago, after that first kiss with Mermando, but he's never kissed anyone like this.  
Too soon he had to pull away for air, and as their swollen lips parted, he could have sworn he saw something bright blue out of the corner of his eye. It didn't matter now.  
"Wow.." His voice was almost inaudible, as he stared into Will's eye. It was gorgeous; swirling clouds and lightning storms was what it reminded him of, and as he stared, Will spoke.  
"Wow indeed, Pinetree."

Dipper froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is real dang short and im sorry for that, but i'll explain why afterwards- hope you enjoy anyway <3

"Wow indeed, Pinetree."

Dipper froze in his arms.  
His voice was just as breathless, but Dipper was kicking himself. So many signs, so many sIGNS! HOW COULD HE HAVE IGNORED THEM?! Dipper's breath quickened.  
"Awe, what. No welcome back? I assume you've figured it out, considering how you're crushing my arms."

Dipper couldn't breathe. What had he done?  
"Well, I think you just made out with Bill Cipher if that helps any." His mocking laugh rang through the shack, and Dipper could have cried. Bill said something else, but Dipper couldn't hear him. All he could hear was his heart- beating like a 40ft drum in his ears. All he could see were infinite flashes of every single nightmare he had after that summer- every therapy session, every late night holding Mabel in his arms as she wailed and screamed, the paranoid pacing, the bullying, the school counselors, the ranting, the raving, the crying, the hurting. He couldn't breathe. 

What have I done?

Light reflected into Dipper's eye from the blinding grin He still had plastered on his face- was it even his face? Dipper made a decision.  
His watery eyes narrowed, and the grin slightly faltered before Dipper, with all the force he could muster, shoved the man in front of him directly into a stack of empty boxes.  
Bill fell, swearing loudly on the way down and a shatter was heard over the skittering of Dipper's footsteps racing for the door.  
He slammed the door shut, panting hard and locking it tight before leaning against it to catch his breath.  
Cipher. Bill. Fucking. Cipher.

A booming voice screamed in his brain, crumpling the boy for a second before trailing out hoarsely.  
He had to get Ford.

Dipper pushed off the door, and scrambled through the Mystery Shack to the gift shop, praying that there were no customers.  
"Dipper?"  
He passed Mabel in the hall, almost spilling the tray of lemonade she was carrying and feeling the urge to apologize, but he pushed it down in favour of priority over politeness.  
"No time! Don't let him out of the stock room!!"  
He yelled back, still haring through the shack like a madman.

He skidded into the gift shop, barely hearing Wendy's questioning tone,  
"You good little man?" as he punched in the code to the basement.  
He gave an absentminded answer of 'explain later' as the elevator door closed in front of him.

\-----------------------

Mabel steadied herself, catching a strawberry just before it rolled off of the tray.  
"No time! Don't let him out of the stock room!!"  
Dipper had yelled, and Mabel was curious but also worried for her brother. He had seemed frantic, terrified almost but she knew the only person Dipper could have meant was Will. Soos wasn't at the shack today, he was taking care of Melody and Georgie, and the only other 'him's were down in the basement or lounging on the porch that Mabel had just come from.

She found herself at a quick conclusion, and shook her head, annoyed at herself.  
"Why can I never just leave things alone." She asked herself, placing the lemonade down just inside the kitchen and marching to the stock room.  
She could hear muffled swearing inside and could see the handle wiggling.

"Will? Is that you? Look, I know my brother is a handful but you gotta give him a chance to trust you-"  
Mabel tried to reason as she turned the little lock on the handle, but was cut off when the door burst open to reveal a red in the face and disheveled Will, and a ton of crushed and spilled boxes.

"Oh gods, Will what did he do? I swear, when I get a hold of that brother O' mine I'm gonna teach him somethin' sharp-"  
Mabel trailed off as Will strode past her with a purpose, barely even acknowledging she was there.  
"You're welcome." She mumbled to herself as he marched in the direction of the gift shop, wondering if all men had the manners of a tablecloth or if that was just an Oregon thing. She heard the elevator ding from the other room, but it didn't register as she was too busy fretting over tomorrow's show.

She hoped she still had a guitarist after all this... Well, she supposed it wouldn't matter to her, as long as she still had a brother. She nodded to herself before marching off in the direction of the gift shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so life's kicking me up the ass, hard. so this is all i have for now. i hope it's enough for now, i realize the cliffie i left you on was a tad mean. i do have plans for this fic and i hope i can live up to them but the way things are going right now, im in no shape to write.  
> this was written weeks ago and isn't edited so sorry about that. ill continue when i can. promise. -mothman


End file.
